Historia innego początku: Rozdział 4
Walka z kapitanem One Piece: Historia innego początku, rozdział 4 ---- - Nawet nie ważcie mi się zadrapać mojej rzeźby! - słychać było na całym terenie. To kapitan Morgan wydzierał się na pracujących Marynarzy. Tego dnia, wznosili oni wielki pomnik na jego cześć - To symbol mojej potęgi! Stawiamy go w najwyższej pozycji, by okazać moją wielkość! Na szczycie budynku, wielu marynarzy podnosiło ogromny kamienny pomnik kapitana. Nagle, jednak stało się coś dziwnego. Na głowie pomnika pojawiła się... Czyżby to była czyjaś ręka!? Nie, to nie miało sensu... Po chwili jednak, przeleciało coś koło niego jak rakieta! Marynarze nie dali rady, siła odbicia się chłopaka od posągu była silniejsza, niż oni. Nie utrzymali tego i przewrócili się. Posąg Morgana rozpadł się, górna połowa odleciała i runęła na ziemie. Nikt nie rozumiał, co tak naprawdę się stało, najpierw chłopak odleciał w górę, jakby grawitacji nie było, po chwili ta sama siła jakby wzrosła i przewróciła posąg. Kapitan nie mógł wymówić słowa. Załamał się. W tej samej chwili, na szczyt bazy wkroczył Helmeppo. - TATO! - krzyczał zapłakany - Ten dziwny chłopak mnie... Nie dokończył, widząc zniszczony posąg. - Co się... - Ups... - koło wszystkich stał Monkey D. Luffy. Trzymał w rękach trzy miecze, które zabrał z pokoju Helmeppo - Przeeepraszam. Kapitan nawet nie odwrócił się w jego stronę. Krzyknął tylko: BRAĆ GO! Mężczyźni długo nie myśleli, przystosowali się do polecenia kapitana. Zaczęli szybko biec w stronę pirata. Nie było to skuteczne, szybko jeden za drugim przewracali się. Luffy robił szybkie ruchy, unikał ataków, bo nie chciał zranić swoich sprzymierzeńców. - Naprawdę przepraszam. - mówił Luffy do marynarzy - To na pewno się da jakoś skleić. - Tatusiu, zostaw go żywego! Jutro, podczas egzekucji tego Roronoa Zoro zabijmy go jednocześnie! Luffy był wstrząśnięty. Chcą zabić Zoro!? Chwila nieuwagi sprawiła, że chłopak został ranny w nogę, nie było to poważne, ale jednak było. Podbiegł do Helmeppo i uderzył go z całej siły w twarz. Ten przewrócił się i prawie by zleciał z budynku. - Nikt tutaj nie zabije mojego nowego kumpla! - za każdym następnym słowem Luffy'ego, marynarze coraz bardziej dziwili się jego zachowaniem, taki pewny i lekkomyślny. Jako, że Helmeppo stał tuż koło ojca, ten próbował zabić gumiaka. Z całej siły uderzył w niego swoim toporem wszczepionym w rękę, jednak marynarz zdołał odskoczyć. - Zniszczył moje dobre imię! Na niego! - krzyczał Morgan. Gumiak zaczął wszystko rozumieć. Rozpuszczony syn tatusia, uwięziony Roronoa Zoro, który miał zginąć... Wiedział już, dlaczego ci marynarze byli źle nastawieni i czemu on z nim walczy - To twoja wina, tak? - O czym ty mówisz!? - Przez ciebie walczą w złym celu. Gdy marynarze do niego podbiegli, rozpoczał kontratak. Nie chciał jednak ich zranić. - Gomu Gomu no... Fusen! Wszyscy byli zdziwieni. Ten chłopak potrafi się rozciągać!? Kilku próbowało strzelać, jednak nieskutecznie, gumiak nawet nie próbował uniknąć kul - wszystkie odbijały się od niego trafiając rykoszetem w podłogę. On sam znacznie się powiększył, by odrzucić wszystkich marynarzy ze swojej okolicy. - Shishi... Teraz kolej na ciebie. Morgan nie zamierzał się poddać, mimo że chłopak wyglądał naprawdę groźnie. Wyciągnął przed siebie swój topór i zaczął szarżować na chłopaka. - Gomu Gomu no... - Luffy odskoczył odrobinę do góry i w postaci Gomu Gomu no Pistol zaatakował przeciwnika stopą - STAMP! Morgan bronił się toporem, przed uderzeniem Luffy'ego, jednak było to bezcelowe. Nie dosyć, że nieźle oberwał, ten atak zmiażdżył także jego atutową broń. On sam odleciał i upadł z impetem w przestrzeń tuż koło Roronoa Zoro. Chłopak był tak okropnie zdezorientowany, że nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Czyżby to... MORGAN!? Czyżby temu chłopakowi się udało!? Tak. To był on. - ZORO! - krzyczał ze szczytu bazy - Mam twoje miecze! Tylko tutaj były trzy, nie wiem które są twoje! Zoro był przerażony siłą gumiaka. Kim on jest!? - Shishi... Nie wolno wykorzystywać ludzi. Zwłaszcza marynarz, kapitan marynarki! Powoli wszyscy marynarze zaczęli wstawać. Próbowali zrozumieć sytuacje, Luffy dokonał tego, czego żaden z nich nie był w stanie wykonać, pokonać Morgana! Wszyscy powoli wstając, zaczęli klaskać. Tymczasem, w okolicy bazy marynarki widać było biały dym. Dym zaczął zbliżać się w stronę Luffy'ego i zmaterializował się koło niego. Był to kapitan Smoker. - C-Co się tutaj dzieje, Luffy!? - Twarz Smokera była wściekła. Z całej siły uderzył chłopaka swoją bronią w brzuch, a ten rozłożył się na podłodze. Nie mógł przecież wytrzymać ataku bronią Kairoseki. Kilku marynarzy próbowało go powstrzymać. Słychać było słowa: Przecież to kapitan Smoker z Loguetown! Próbowali wytłumaczyć mu, co się stało, jednak ten go nie słuchał. - Płyniemy dalej. LUFFY! Gdyby nie twój dziadek, na pewno nie potraktowałbym ciebie tak pobłażliwie! - Ależ kapitanie! - ciągle próbowali go powstrzymać marynarze. - Cicho! Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że zaatakowanie kapitana było dobrym pomysłem!? Jesteście jego wrogami? To jakby zdrada! - Zawsze nienawidziliśmy Morgana! - zaczął mężczyzna - Wykorzystywał swą siłę i zasługi do stania się kimś ważnym i zrobienia z nas niewolników! Smoker odrobinę się uspokoił. Po prostu nie mógł zrozumieć, jak mógł on zrobić coś tak głupiego. W końcu ledwo się tutaj pojawili, on już zaatakował kapitana Marynarki! - Luffy, idziemy. - powiedział spokojniej - Jesteśmy już gotowi, można odpływać. - Nieee! - zaczął Luffy - Chcę wziąć ze sobą go! Wskazywał wtedy na przywiązanego do krzyża Zoro. - Żartujesz sobie!? Nie możesz brać tak sobie kryminalistów! - To nie jest kryminalista. - zaczął jeden z marynarzy - Roronoa Zoro jest znanym łowcą piratów, jest świetnym człowiekiem, ale z kaprysu syna Morgana, został związany. - Czy tu... - Smoker poważnie się wkurzył - Czy tutaj jest jakakolwiek organizacja!? Jak mogliście pozostawić takiemu mężczyźnie władzę nad wyspą? Dobrze, nie ważne. Zabierzemy go na Grand Line, zostanie osądzony. Ja tymczasem muszę zrozumieć dużo więcej na temat sprawy. A o łowcy piratów, zapomnij Lu... Chłopaka już nie było. Razem z mieczami, zeskoczył na ziemię i podszedł do związanego. - Chodź, płyniemy na Grand Line. Rozdział 5